Bebo Wrestling Network
Bebo Wrestling Network (BWN)'is a network of e-feds on the Bebo social network since 2006. It is home to '''World Turmoil Federation '& '''Online Wrestling Alliance '''and features over thirty exclusive characters. The network itself, founded in January 2012, promotes the shows of it's e-fed such as '''WTF Rampage, OWA' Sacrifice' and the bi-weekly OWA promoted Future Bebo Wrestling. BWN also features exclusive talk shows including You're On BWN & Daniel Kennedy's Talk Time. E-wrestling on Bebo features an illustrious history and is one of the few active communities remaining on the social site. Featuring well presented and strongly run promotions, with some of the most talented and accomplished e-wrestlers there is, Bebo Wrestling is a highly prestigious platform. History E-wrestling has existed on Bebo since 2006, at its peak featuring many illustrious e-feds, the most prolific being CDW, WBW, UBW '''& WTF'. By the end of 2011, the number of e-feds declined immensely and the number of Bebo Wrestlers with it, at one point leaving just WTF active after the disaster of Bebo Wre stling Hub attempting to franchise the game down to three feds, assuming control over all three. The Hub flopped and left the game on Bebo close to its end. With the new year rolling in, so too did a new era in Bebo Wrestling. Three veteran Bebo Wrestlers, TK Jones, Justin Williams & Paul Benzema rallied those who remained to shock the game back to life, and so The Bebo Wrestling Network was founded. With everyone re-united, Bebo Wrestling flourished and a series of newer promotions started up with BWN offering their support and advertising. BWN also acts as a place for Bebo Wrestlers to socialise and discuss their own ideas. Current Bebo Feds 'World Turmoil Federation' '''World Turmoil Wrestling is an international wrestling promotion currently operating on the bebo wrestling network. World Turmoil Federation is' based on the old style 'wrasslin' with certain aspects of the current high-flying and hardcore style. World'' Turmoil Federation is built around two types of superstars, the old '''veterans and not to mention the fresh, up-coming talent. Sunday Night Rampage is the flag ship show produced by World Turmoil Federation and is run by the chairman, Justin Williams. Sunday Night Rampage's inception into the company came in two thousand and twelve, to accommodate the merge between NAW and WTF. In its short existence, Rampage has hosted some of the biggest names and matches in the companyâ€™s history and continues to break records as the show grows not only in size, but in popularity. 'Online Wrestling Alliance Online Wrestling Alliance is an international wrestling promotion currently working on the bebo network. Online Wrestling Alliance is focused on bringing the new talent to the main event scene as well as keeping a few veterans in the spotlight as well, making a fresh main event scene for all those involved. Online Wrestling Alliance other focuses are making the results serious, and funny at the same time making all matches and segments enjoyable to read and write for all those involved in the federation. Sacrifice is the flag ship show produced by Online Wrestling Alliance and is run by the chairman, Joey Tierney. Sacrifice is known among the superstars for its serious and funny results, making it a great place to be. With FBW closing it's doors, OWA Chairman Joey Tierney made a deal with FBW President Kira to run the federation as a bi-weekly show for OWA. Competing Style Bebo Wrestling matches are competed in one of two ways, promo and non-promo. Promo e-feds (WTF & OWA) have their matches competed in a promo method, in which the wrestlers are required to write a promo/roleplay if they are placed on that weeks card. The promo is completed by writing a segment based on their chara cter for the upcoming match, with the better written promo being determined the winner by either the owner or general manager of the show. In a non-promo e-fed (FBW), the wrestler will be required to interact with their opponent in back and forth trash talk over the course of the week. The winner, again, determined by whose talk is considered to be the best by the respective owner or GM. Events Each e-fed produces it's own shows on a weekly basis, with a monthly Pay-Per-View event, which mainly features the defense of the brand's championships. All Bebo feds tend to have the same layout on their page to locate their events, which can be found in the groups or bands module. Alternatively, the BWN page also facilitates a link to each event the e-feds host. Original BWN Programming In addition to providing the Bebo feds with a platform to host theirt own weekly shows, BWN also provides its own original programs. You're On BWN is a weekly topical discussion program, hosted by Paul Benzema every week. The show features two to three guests joining the host every week to discuss Bebo Wrestling itself. Over the course of the show, the host will interview the guests, in addition, those viewing the show can ask their own questions to the guests. It is also known to contain humour, mostly from the viewers who contact the show. It is currently the highest rated original BWN program. Daniel Kennedy's Talk Time is an interview segment, with interviews conducted and edited by Daniel Kennedy. Every Friday, Daniel interviews a different Bebo wrestler and gets their views on a variety of matters. It concluded it's first season on September 1st 2012. BWN & Daniel Kennedy confirmed prior to the series finale that the show would return for a second season. On September 1st 2012, BWN President Paul Benzema announced that for the first time in it's history, Bebo Wrestling would have an official Hall Of Fame, recognising the efforts made by those who came before the generation of today. In a follow up announcement, it was confirmed that the Inter-promotional End Of Year Awards would be returning, an event which acknowledges the efforts and successes of all those who contributed towards Bebo Wrestling over the course of the past year.